


Día 3

by WriterNonsense



Series: Calendario de Adviento 2012 [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una nueva navidad en Britin (incluye a JD, parte de la serie de helados)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Día 3

\- ¡Chicos, a merendar! - Justin coloca las tazas de chocolate caliente sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto con unos bizcochos y una bolsa de nubes, y sonríe cuando los oye llegar corriendo.  
JD es el primero que se sienta, hundiendo la nariz en la taza, sacándola manchada de chocolate, frunciendo el ceño cuando Gus le revuelve el pelo.  
\- Espera que se enfríe un poco, enano.  
Sin embargo se sienta con él y le ayuda a servirse nubes, empezando a explicarle a Justin cómo han pasado la tarde y los planes que tienen para cuando llegue Brian.

Es así, los tres sentados riendo y manchados de chocolate, como se los encuentra Brian al volver de trabajar, dejando el maletín en la puerta, agachándose a darle un beso en la frente a sus dos hijos, lamiéndole el chocolate de los labios a Justin.  
\- Esperad un momento.  
Justin le ve irse con las cejas alzadas, pero cuando Brian vuelve, gritando "Decid patata", los tres le sonríen de oreja a oreja.

Esa es la imagen que usan este año como postal navideña, la familia Taylor-Kinney en la cocina de Britin, sonriendo, celebrando las fiestas con dulces y en buena compañía.  
Brian nunca ha sido religioso, pero cada vez que vuelve a Britin y encuentra escenas que hace unos años le habrían hecho poner los ojos en blanco o salir corriendo, quiere dar las gracias. Por haber llegado tan lejos, por tener junto a él a un hombre que siempre creyó que Brian Kinney valía la pena, y porque a su pesar, se ha demostrado a sí mismo que es el padre que él hubiera deseado tener.


End file.
